1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool device, and more particularly to a tool device including one or more auxiliary socket members replaceable or changeable with each other for receiving and for driving various tool members of different sizes or diameters or dimensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool devices comprise a tool shank or socket having an engaging hole formed in one end thereof for receiving a tool bit or tool member, and a retaining or anchoring device attached onto the tool shank or socket for detachably securing the tool bit or tool member to the tool shank or socket.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,085 to Chen et al. discloses one of the typical chuck devices for tool bits and also comprising a tube having a longitudinal engaging hole formed in one end thereof for receiving a tool bit or tool member, and a retaining or chuck device attached onto the tube for detachably securing the tool bit or tool member to the tube.
However, the longitudinal engaging hole of the tube may be used for receiving a tool bit or tool member of a single size only, and the tube may not be separated or disengaged from the chuck device such that the typical chuck device and the tube may not be replaced or changed with each other and may be used for receiving the tool bit or tool member of a single size only.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,755 to Chen et al. discloses another typical chuck device for tool bits and also comprising a socket having a longitudinal engaging hole formed in one end thereof for receiving a tool bit or tool member, and a retaining or chuck device attached onto the tube for detachably securing the tool bit or tool member to the socket.
However, similarly, the longitudinal engaging hole of the socket may be used for receiving a tool bit or tool member of a single size only, and the socket may not be separated or disengaged from the chuck device such that the typical chuck device and the socket may not be replaced or changed with each other and may thus be used for receiving the tool bit or tool member of a single size only.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool shanks or sockets or tool devices.